


Hoop Earrings

by Saffron89, WheresMyWings



Series: Graphic Tees [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Crack, Darcy is a Troll, Darcy is the fandom bicycle, F/M, Fluff, don't write on ambien, naughty tshirts, steve is so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron89/pseuds/Saffron89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: The continued shenanigans of our inappropriate t-shirt/sweater wearing dynamic duo.





	Hoop Earrings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Red_Lip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Lip/gifts).



> This is a gift to The_Red_Lip, for her kind comment, and subsequent request for another adventure!  
> As Always, many thanks to WheresMyWings for the consistent inspiration that keeps me rolling in my own giggles.
> 
> Also, no I don't own Marvel...but now Disney own's Fox AND it's Marvel properties...so there's that.

Darcy and Bucky meandered through the laughing crowd, a certain blond boyscout noticibly evading them. Darcy'd giggle and claim no fault, but if you looked past the giggle to that nasty little gleam of mischief in her eye, you'd know she and Bucky had well and truly run Steve Rogers off. She watched him run out of people to make small talk with, watched him sigh resignedly, and finally, watched him turn around to come greet them.  


Natasha beat him to their spot on the terrace, flicking one of the rather large, thick hoops dangling from Darcy's ears.

"You know, you could probably fit a small animal through those. Set to start training Jane's lab rats?" the Russian eyes glittered in amusement as she ribbed the cackling brunette. 

Darcy waited barely a heartbeat, barely long enough to straighten her face, and just long enough for Steve to comfortably snake his arm around Natsha's shoulders before answering with a wide, cherry coloured grin, "These? No man, these here earrings. They double as ankle holsters!"

"....ankle what now." Steve Rogers was well and truly confused, and looked to his best friend for an explanation. An explanation he got with absolutely no spoken words.  
There, next to Darcy, that practiced shit-eating grin Steve hadn't seen in 70 years plastered to his gruff beared face, stood James Buchannan Barnes in a plain black t-shirt with only two words, and two arrows drawing attention to his rather broad shoulders.  


**"Leg Rests". **  
****

****  
** **

****"Jesus CHRIST Buck!"** **

********

********

The entire terrace seemed to gone completely silent at Steve's proclaimation, and replied in perfect unison:

"LANGUAGE!"


End file.
